The invention relates to a forming system as well as a method for transporting workpieces in a press system.
EP 0 600 254 A1 shows a transport device for a press. At a forming station, a crossbar carriage is provided which is driven by means of toothed belts.
In DE 11 2006 000 904 B4, a workpiece-transferring device of a press machine is described which has a pair of movable carriers, with one carrier secured to a carrier drive device and one movable carrier arranged on the secured carrier. The press machine has forming stations arranged next to each other. The workpiece-transferring device delivers workpieces from one forming station to a neighboring forming station. A disadvantage is that the forming stations must have the same length measurements and the same distance in the transport direction.
A transport device with a transfer unit which transports workpieces along a transport direction one after another through several processing stations is shown from EP 0 754 510 A1.